dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 22
The chapter was named Muggleborns, Ghosts, and Musical Chairs. Plot At the next possible moment Harry went to see the ghost Angelystor again. He talked a little bit about his girlfriends and then asked if the ghost would like to teach Divination to his group of confidants. She agreed to it, but tasked him to rebind herself to his wand and take her somewhere with him. Harry did agree to that offer, but didn't agree to use his wand, because it would open too many questions. He then tasked Luna and Alex to find a different way in the Black library. Dumbledore realized that something significant happened when the Slytherin team, because Harry wasn't ostracized anymore. By using some subtle legilimency on non-Occlumens Slytherin's, he found out Harry being able to use extremely difficult magic, way above OWL level. He first feared it might have been the Horcrux taking over, but dismissed the idea when finding out, that John Potter beat the entire Gryffindor team as well, although with more luck than skill. In the end he concluded that the power of those two came from them being twins. Harry also released Trippy, the elf who was to follow Daphne Greengrass. He staged a scene with the elf overhearing Lord Slytherin, while he talked with Lord Greengrass and Daphne, and then commanded the elf to tell everything about elf spying, finding out about John's spy elf. Due to that Lord Malfoy, Lord Potter and Jacob meet the headmaster to complain about that. In the end the matter was resolved by Lord Slytherin telling on all house elves to not report on any students anymore. Last James talked to Albus about a prophecy, due to which Harry was first sent to the Dursleys. Following we had the first Quidditch between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was explained, that Snitches only give up to 10% of the total score, rounded down, as points and the Chasers could hold Quaffles for a maximum of three seconds, before magic forced them to drop it. During the game Quirrellmort again tried to hex John's broom, but there was no Snape to interfere. Thus Harry had the evil plan for everyone use the Arresto Momentum spell, so that John, once he dropped, would forcefully slam into the magical wall and hurt himself. Hermione had then the pleasant opportunity to cast some spells during her healer training on John Potter, like vanishing some of his bones to prepare him for skele-gro. The Gryffindor's lost the match, because John accidentally caught the Snitch with his mouth, making the Slytherin house very happy. During the talk went to the Bloody Baron Baryon and scheduled a meeting between him and Lord Slytherin. Overall the following were very slow and nothing significant happened until Hermione had her first lesson as to introducing the muggleborns to wizarding society. The lesson started with Sophie Roper, Dean Thomas, Kevin Entwhistle, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Padma Patil, who wanted to oversee everything. She introduced all of them to the portrait of Elizabeth Greengrass, grandmother from Daphne. They explained some stuff about contracts, why there is purebloodism and how muggleborn's are actively discriminated. In the mean time Harry as Lord Slytherin meet with Daphne and started talks with the Baron. At the end he asked whether Angelystor could be brought to Hogwarts castle, but there first must be a ghost council to decide it. The second lesson with the muggleborn started without Padma, and Hermione could finally bring out more important stuff, like a pensieve inside a shrunken trunk. Hermione showed them a memory of Merlion first time introducing the Albion Magics, and explained that the memory gets translated every few hundred years because of the changes in the language. Thus we have a copy, of a copy, of a copy etc. Hermione showed all important wizarding events up till now like founding of Hogwarts, Goblin bank treaty, international statue of secrecy and some more. In the mean time the first changes from the talk with the Baron were applied. The common room was changed, so that Dark children could easier with Gray children. Harry also had the talk with the ghost council, but they decided against allowing Angelystor to move to Hogwarts, until Harry had proper measures to bribe the ghost. During the third muggleborn lesson Hermione explained the different schools and Christmas events in Magical Britain. She explained the four magical schools in Magical Britain as well as the Winter festival traditions. Finally all children could also go home for Christmas, and Harry had a talk with Tracey Davis, about him not using his powers way more. In the end she just invited him to sit down in the Gray compartment, followed by Millicent Bulstrode, doing the same. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power